When performing a remote conference among a plurality of locations, a remote conference system transmits and receives conference data such as video data and audio data among the individual locations. Terminal devices positioned at the individual locations reproduce the video data and the audio data which are transmitted and received.
Recently, there has been proposed a technique in which a transmission condition of a communication network is detected, and a distribution of a communication band for video data and a communication band for audio data is determined according to the detected transmission condition.